Don't Leave Me
by Izumi-Love
Summary: Kagome's life takes a turn for the worst, she's devastated but who will be the one to melt the ice around her heart
1. Devastation

**Cho-Chan: ohayo all! ok well..since this is the first chapter i'd like to say nope nuh uh i don't own Inuyasha but i will own characters i make up randomly yupyup heh. Well i hope to be a novelist soon so here's a story for practice please review and let me know what you think 33 i will answer all your reviews and please, something that greatly disturbs me those who read the first chapter and don't like it and you review then you keep reading it and give me bad reviews please don't do that i realize you don't like my story, what i want to know is..WHY ARE YOU STILL READING IT! god if you don't like the story then don't read it god . well that's all i have to say for now, i greatly hope you enjoy the first chapter 33**

Ch.1 "Damn you"

"Kagome, Kagome!" cried the fox kit  
Kagome turned around and Shippo jumped into her arms  
"Why hello there Shippo did ya miss me?"

Shippo nodded his head rapidly then grabbed her sleve and tugged on it  
"Did you bring me back any of that yummy brown stuff" he asked  
"Yes i did"  
"C'mon hurry up i want it now" Shippo said impatiently

(a.n- oh i just want to apologize now for mispellings and grammer things and lack of vocab . ;; thank you)

Kagome laughed as she handed the chocolate to Shippo who ripped open the foil like a child opening presents on christmas day, sat down and ate it happilly.  
"God you could be a little more patient" Inuyasha said as he hit the fox kit on the head  
"Hey Inuyasha that hurt!"  
"Keh, so?"  
"Inuyasha, you could be a little nicer to him"

Inuyasha then turned around and pointed a finger at Kagome  
"And you! stop spoiling him!"  
Kagome rolled her eyes as she got up, picked Shippo up and walked away  
"Ehh! d..don't walk away from me! hey i'm talking to you!"  
Kagome started running and as she ran she giggled trying her best to contain her laughter, she ran into Kaede's hut, dropped Shippo and burst out laughing. A very confused Miroku and Sango staring at her.  
"Um...K..Kagome" Miroku started but Sango placed a hand on his shoulder  
"It's best if you don't kami knows what would happen"

Kagome finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes  
"Oh kami, gomen about my sudden outburst"  
"It's alright Kagome, mind telling us why you were laughing" Miroku asked  
"No reason really, I was just fighting with Inuyasha when i walked away he was so mad i thought it was funny"  
"eh...alright"

A very angry Inuyasha came in a bit later  
"Kagomeeee!" he growled  
"eep!"  
Inuyasha picked her up and ran out the door into the woods  
"I..Inuyasha? where are we going?"  
Finally he stopped, placed her down and pinned her too a tree  
"W...what are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked blushing a bit  
He brought his face next to hers and bit her earlobe gently then kissed her for a second then down her neck, his hand sliding gently up her leg, Kagome shivered and Inuyasha smirked. He rubbed her thighthen stuck his hand inside her shirt and massaged her breast, Kagome moaned with pleasure softly telling him she wanted more, Inuyasha then placed a row ok kisses along her collarbone then stopped.  
"We'd better get back"  
Kagome was a bit supprised by the sudden change in behavior but nodded and followed.

By the time the time they arrived back at the village it was dark, they walked inside the hut and Kagome sat down next to Sango blushing a bit and Inuyasha leaned against the wall. Both Miroku and Sango knew what happened and they looked at each other with a smirk that said they were ready to embarass Kagome with their questions.  
"So Kagome, how'd it go" Sango asked  
Kagome's blush deepened "N..nani?"  
"Oh you know what we mean and we want details"  
Inuyasha fell from the wall "There's nothing to tell!" he spat then walked off  
Kagome looked at Sango then the door  
"i think i'd better follow him"  
"uh..sure" Sango said  
Kagome got up and walked out, she couldn't exactly tell where he had gone so she went into the forest, she shivered from the cold and wrapped her arms around herself and continued walking, it was so dark she could barely see. Suddenly she was grabbed by the shoulders and on instint she yelled out "OSUWARI!" A loud thud was heard and Kagome opened one of her eyes.  
"I..Inuyasha! gomen gomen gomen! forgive me I didn't mean it" Kagome said then winced for the yelling that was to come but to her supprise he didn't yell at her, he just got up and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and looked at her with angry eyes.  
"What are you doing here! it's dark out, what would have happened if you'd gotten attacked by a demon!"  
"I was worried about you" Kagome said  
"Don't be!" Inuyasha snapped, Kagome winced.

Inuyasha let go of her shoulders and turned around  
"Go back to the village i'll be there soon" he said then ran off  
Kagome, being a bit to curious for her own good followed Inuyasha once again, she heard muffled voices to her left so she moved closer and hid behind a tree peeking out only a little so she could see.  
"Inuyasha what about the miko?"  
Kagome's eyes widened, it was Kikyo  
Inuyasha placed a finger to her lips to silence her "I do not love her"  
Kikyo knocked his hand away "Her scent is all over you! I know what you did earlier!"  
Inuyasha cupped her chin and lifted it so she was staring at him "I only do that to give myself pleasure when i'm not with you"

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes "So i was being used?" she asked a bit too loudly  
Inuyasha and Kikyo looked over to where Kagome was standing, tears were now flowing freely from Kagome's eyes  
"So i was just some toy to pleasure when you weren't with Kikyo!  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and in the coldest possible voice answered "Yes"  
"And you don't even feel guilty!" Kagome screamed  
"Why should I? it's not like i haven't done anything wrong, i dodn't kill anyone" Inuyasha said with a smirk pulling Kikyo to him  
"I thought you loved me Inuyasha"  
"HA! love? you! never you were just my toy, every time, it was always Kikyo screaming for more not you"  
Kagome clenched her fists "I thought you were better than that Inuyasha, but i guess i was wrong" she said then ran off, she didn't know where she was going nor did she care, she didn't care if she got attacked by a demon at the moment she wanted to die. After Kagome ran for quite a while she stopped and plopped down on the ground her legs no longer had the strength to stand. She sat there, buried her face into her hands and cried.  
"Damn you Inuyasha, Damn you, damn you for making me fall in love with you, damn you for letting me love you, damn you for making love to me, i hate you Inuyasha, I hate you, Damn you!" she screamed

Kagome cried for several more hours before getting up, she walked over to a tree and layed down, she had left all her stuff at Kaede's so she lay there with her arms wrapped aroung herself shivering from the cold worrying about what she was going to do tomorrow but before she could think about any of that her eyes closed and she slept.

**Chi-Chan: I apologize for the crappy ending it's just i was on msn and my ex bf told me his uncle just died yesterday and so i got really sad and lost my whole idea . ;; sorry about that. Hmmm for those who hated the story I ask you, if you are going to review please do not hesitate to nothold back words, there is no way i can get better if i don't get people's full opinions soi ask that of you. i love you all 33 till next chapter byebye **


	2. The kind Sesshomaru

**Cho-Chan: alas i have some reviews and here are my responses to them as i promised and to those who didn't like the first chapter and actually explained why, i truly thank you for that, i can never get better if i don't get other people's opinions right?**

* * *

**Cyrox: Thanks a bunch for the review and yes i do agree that the whole Kikyo/Inuyasha thing is overrated with SesshomaruxKagome pairings that is usually what happens. If you read the story more then you'll see what happens with Inuyasha, i didn't explain it though i should have that Inuyasha was mainly doing that to drive Kagome away, but believe me he does feel bad about it but he dosn't love Kagome, well at least i don't think so ah i dunno he might, he might not if you keep reading you'll find out xP. It's now really the whole original thing with them, i will eventually have Kikyo die and i'll decide then wheither or not i want Inuyasha to be alone or not, maybe you could help me out with that **

**Littlefiction: Yes i do agree, it ws harsh but that's all part of the story, but thanks this is the first fic i've done without writing it on paper first i just typed it on the computer go me xD but yeah with the "33" repetition thing, it was ment to be a heart but apparently i guess this site dosn't allow the symbol to complete it D'; aww lol i wonder why..'.ponders' hmm bah lolers i'll have to go back again and read he chapter haha!**

**Katt: no no the story is not finished, i absolutly hate cliffhanger stories xP so yes there will be more i promise **

* * *

Kagome woke to the smell of something burning, she jerked her eyes opened and widened them at the site she saw, Sesshomaru was next to a small fire with a stick in his hand with a fish on it. 

"What the hell! no don't do that! ah shit!" Sesshomaru said  
"Lord Sesshomaru, watch out! eep!" Rin cried  
Sesshomaru hit Jaken on the head  
"Stupid fool, you don't put oil on a fire"  
"S..sorry mi' lord i did not know" Jaken said twitchinga little

Kagome stared at the site, it was the funniest thing she'd ever seen since it was Sesshomaru that was part of the scene, she'd never seen him act like this but she couldn't smile nor laugh. Sesshomaru looked over toward her.

"So your awake?" he asked poking her

Kagome noded  
"You should say something when someone is talking to you" he said  
Kagome remained silent  
"You stupid human, speak when lord Sesshomaru is talking to you" Jaken said  
Sesshomaru looked at Jaken then at Kagome  
"Where's Inuyasha? why aren't you with him and your friends?" he asked  
Kagome tensed up then burst out crying, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him in an embrace and she cried into his chest, he picked Kagome up then got up himself.  
"Jaken take care of Rin i'm heading back to the castle, i'll meet you there" Sesshomaru said  
"W...whaat! b..but mi' lord!" Jaken protested  
"Do it" Sesshomaru stated coldly  
"Yes mi' lord"  
Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and ran off to the castle

"Jaken?" Rin asked  
"what..."  
"what about the fire?"  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sesshomaru neared the castle and Kagome stared at it in awe, she'd heard stories about the great castle of Sesshomaru but she'd never thought that it would look even better in person. Sesshomaru jumped up and knocked down the gates with a kick and landed, not bothering with the mess he walked inside. He walked up several flights of stairs and brought Kagome to a room that was fit for royalty, well...of coarse...after all it **was** Sesshomaru's house..erm...castle. Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the bed and watched Sesshomaru go to the door.

"Someone please tend to our guest" he yelled down the halls, then he walked back to Kagome and kneeled down in front of her cupping her cheek in his hand.  
" I do not know what happened but feel free to stay here as long as you like"  
Kagome nodded with tears in her eyes, a maid came in and Sesshomaru left.  
"C'mon mistress, let's get you cleaned up for dinner, the lord has a special dinner prepared tonight in your honer"

The maid undressed Kagome and helped her into the bath, it was warm and felt like heaven, she sat there for a couple hours after cleansing herself. The maid came back in and helped Kagome dry off and get dressed, she was dressed in a royal silk kimono that was light blue mixed with silver, with light pink sakura petals embroidered into the silk fabric. Kagome ran her fingers over the surface not being able to get used to the touch.

"C'mon mi'lady, the lord awaits you in the dining hall"  
Kagome nodded as the maid led her down flights of stairs which she remembered Sesshomaru climbing hours ago when she first came here. She walked by a large painting that she must've missed when she walked by, it was large and she only caught a glimpse of it, she knew that if she took the time to stop and look at it the maid would come back and usher her to the dining hall, not that she wasn't already and it annoyed Kagome a bit, she didn't like being bossed around.

The two stopped in front of large oak doors, the maid had a bit of trouble opening then but she managed to do it, with very little grace as maids of royal families are supposed to have. Kagome looked inside to see a long dining table and large windows on either side of the room, in the very back another large painting hung, it was of a man with white hair pulled back into a ponytail, he had golden eyes, and magenta streaks across his cheeks like Sesshomaru, Kagome wondered for a second if that was Sesshomaru but the man in the painting looked a bit different. The table had many chairs but the only two that had plates on front of them were at the head of the table by the painting and the chair right next to it.Sesshomaru was already seated he, got up and walked over to Kagome and offered her his arm which she took, but hesitantly, he walked her to her seat and she sat down. A meal was brought almost seconds later and maids and servants were lined up around the table making Kagome feeling uncomfortable, Sesshomaru sensed it and sent the guards elsewhere.

The dinner was spent in pure silence, it drove Sesshomaru mad, even with his demonic hearing could not even catch the slightest sound coming from her, no foot tapping, no figiting, no nothing and it made him wonder. Finally Sesshomaru gave out a deep sigh and Kagome looked at him slightly.

"Kagome"

Silence

"Kagome please, i don't know if there's anything i can do to help you but at least i want to know what's making you act like this, whenever your around that good for nothing mutt you always seemed so happy, did you get lost from your friends, were they killed?"

Kagome flinched for a second then balled up her fists to keep from punching the nearest thing to her which at the time, was the table and she wasn't sure how Sesshomaru would react to a crack or even a broken table.

"There's nothing you can do to help...but if you must know then...it's all his fault"  
"his?" Sesshomaru asked curiously

Kagome nodded  
"That...that...baka hanyou" she said hesitantly

Sesshomaru nodded then got up and pulled Kagome out of her seat hugging her tightly, he could feel her chest tense and relax.  
"he..he betrayed me for kikyo" she said sobbing  
Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer to him and growled.  
"That hanyou will pay for what he's done"

After Kagome's sobs halted, Sesshomaru pulled away from her and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her.  
"You should go to bed now, with the stuff that's happened tonight you need your rest, hopefully you'll feel better in the morning"  
Kagome nodded and started to walk away but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and she turned her head to look at him.

"Do me a favor...talk more, i'd like to learn more about you too"

Kagome stood there a little shocked then tears started to well up in her eyes, but not from sadness, this time it was because she was happy, the great, almighty,powerful, scary lord Sesshomaru stood here before her actually caring about her.

"oh nooo, Kagome! what did i do! tell me tell me tell me!" he said frantic

Kagome laughed slightly which took Sesshomaru quite by supprise.

"I'm not crying because i'm sad my lord, i am crying because i am happy, thank you"

Seshomaru smiled and nodded.

"well, i guessi should be going now" she said "good night"

"goodnight..."

Kagome walked through the doors and up the stairs and she smiled, she never thought that she'd ever find happiness again and the one person that made her happy was very unexpected. Kagome didn't even bother to stop and look at the large painting on her way up for she was tired and her vision was blurring, once in her room she walked over to the bed and lay on it, it was very soft and warm, Kagome fell asleep in an instant.

Kagome woke to the feel of hot breath on her face, she groaned and opened her eyes to stare into brown ones very much like her own.

"Kagome oka-san?"

"Rin-Chan, hello"

Rin smiled and jumped on the bed and hugged Kagome.

"Rin is very happy Kagome oka-san is awake, Rin thought Kagome was dead, she's been sleeping for a long long time, it's almost past noon and Lord Sesshomaru was getting worried"

Kagome smiled softly and stroked Rin's hair "Don't worry, i'm not dead and i'm not going anywhere"  
Then Sesshomaru walked in the door and sighed then walked over to the bed and sat down and grabbed Kagome's hands and held them up  
"don't ever worry s like that again, i swear!"  
"Yeah, yeah!" Rin said  
"If you'd died i woul've died too"  
"Yeah yeah...wait a sec!"

Sesshomaru laughed  
"heh...heheheheheheheheheh...bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
"y...your so evil"  
"And why might that be?"  
"Maneipolaton..." Rin answered and Kagome giggeled a bit  
"That's manipulation Rin"  
"Rin, why don't you go play with Jaken for awhile" Sesshoamru said in a more serious tone, Rin nodded and ran out.

Sesshomaru then looked at Kagome who had a slightly confused look on her face.  
"I'm going to help you"  
"Whaa?"  
"I'm going to capture that insolent mutt and kill him for you"

Kagome looked down with a sad look on her face as if she was about to cry from even hearing a trace of Inuyasha, she wanted to be far away from him as possible, she didn't want his games, she didn't want his love, she didn't want him, she would have no one now, no one except...no...not even Sesshomaru. She couldn't trust anybody, the world seemed to be against her but, it seemed like Sesshomaru really cared, she decided to trust him for now.  
"That's kind of you but, no"  
"But why! all that mutt's ever done is hurt you am i right, he's scared you for life now and you still care about him!"

Kagome smiled sadly putting her head down even further so Sesshomaru could not see but then he used his hand to tilt her chin up.  
"I'm gonna make that mutt wish he had never hurt you"  
"Ehh! um..but..how?" Kagome asked  
Sesshomaru walked toward the door then turned around  
"You'll just have to wait and see"

**Cho-Chan: heh well i know Sesshomaru's a comeplete airhead pretty much, but i've always wondered what he's be like if he was an airhead xD buthe kind of reminds me of Ryuichi from Gravitation heh lol. But don't worry there's still a bit of the old Sesshomaru in there too just so you know I don't think i could have made a romance story with a complete airheaded Sesshomaru though, it would make a great kids story xDD lolol. Anywhores i am trying to write longer chapters but i don't know if it's working so well Dx but i hope you all notice but i don't want to make them so long so that by the time i'm at chapter 4 the story's over because don't you love reading the end of a chapter then excitedly scroll to the next chapter to find out what happens? lol well ok, i do but that's only because i'm a bit of a looser but i enjoy a lot of things and appreciate what most others don't but yeah, today was the last day of school, 9th grade is ok, but it's a lot of fun :D personally though, i think there should be more parties, there were more in middle school but yeah, that's not so important, i dont' think i'll get the next chapter done before christmas but that would be a nice present for some of you i guess lol i don't know but we have a lot of company so hopefully i'll get a little done then finish it after the holidays. For those of you that are Jewish, i'm kind of excited, you guys have Hannakah the same time we have christmas, my mom tells me that only happens once every 20 or 40 years. But since i'm christian, i hope i get lots of presents, ok no not really, i didn't ask for much but i accidemtly found a couple of my presents while looking for a bag to put a present in for my friend and i saw a huge box sitting on the floor of the downstairs attic oo and i was all like...wtf! because i didn't ask for anything big so it was a bit wierd for me, but now i'm wondering what it is but that concludes this see ya next time!**


	3. Inuyasha's decision

**Cho-Chan: ok well that big box i was talking about? it was apparently a big art set, it came with an easel, oils, acryllics, and tempera paints. That was pretty cool x)well i've been pretty bored lately but i had an awesome christmas, i got the entire series of Full Moon wo Sagashite, all 52 episodes, the ending made me cry again after watching it for like..19 times, i'm such a looser but like i said that's what makes me so cool heh :uber coolness:. bah anyways, i also got the gravitation box set so now i have two complete series, my favorite series at that, ho'yes.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kage Faia Kyou Koori: thanks very much, and i try to update as soon as possible but at the moment i'm not doing so well in school so it'll take me a little longer but i'll do my best **

**pure-tainted2006: That was a good idea, there were some parts i didn't like but Inuyasha will do something like that, i don't intend to make him completely heartless.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ch.3_

Kagome walked down the corridor and looked at all the tapestry and painting that hung, it certainly was different from the things she was used to seeing in her own time. Though she pondered on what Sesshomary had said to her earlier, what did he mean by that? it made her very suspicious and crazy all the same, she hated not knowing things that she ought to know. Kagome rounded the corner and bumped into Sesshomaru.

"Oh, i'm sorry, please, forgive me"  
"It's alright, don't worry about it"  
"Ummmm...what did you mean earlier?"  
"with what?"  
"When you said you'd make him regret hurting me"

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome's chin up and placed a soft kiss on her lips leaving Kagome shocked.  
"That's for me to know"

Sesshomaru left and Kagome stood there still a bit shocked from Sesshomaru's action, never...never would she had predicted that Sesshomaru would do something like that, he was always serious and a human hater so why? Though...after seeing how he acted when he wasn't around other people she wasn't so sure of anything anymore.

Kagome walked to her room and threw herself on the bed, the matress was soft and light, like air, or maybe clouds, she lay there for a moment and spaced out then an unpleasent thought came to mind...

_I wonder how the others are doing..._

Kagome tensed up at the thought of her friends...she didn't want to go back, as strange as that seemed, she...well...she liked it here. She wouldn't have minded going back to visit her friends Miroku and Sango, especially Shippo but the one person that prevented her from doing so was Inuyasha. Kagome didn't want to face him just yet, she didn't have the courage, if she went now the only thing she would do was break down and cry right in front of them before she would have been able to say anything. When Kagome snapped out of her thoughts she jumped, Sesshomaru was standing next to her bed with a concerned look on his face.

"S..s...sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"  
"I heard you crying" he said

Kagome looked away "It's nothing...I was just...thinking about some things"  
Sesshomaru sat down on the bed and pulled Kagome into a tight embrace, he rested his head on hers "If it pains you so much to think about them, then do not do so"  
Kagome sighed holding back tears "But i'll have to go back to see them sometime, they have my stuff and i need to confront I...inu..." she started but could not finish because the name caused her to burst out crying, Sesshomaru stroked her hair while whispering soothing words to her.

After Kagome had calmed down Sesshomaru lifted Kagome's chin slightly  
"If you wish to see them so much, then, I will take you to see them, but, only if you feel you are ready"  
Kagome nodded and smiled slightly before leaning back on Sesshomaru.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the corner of the hut and looked around, the atmosphere in the room was tense and he couldn't stand it.  
"Damnit, will you guys say something!" he scoffed  
"We've got nothing to say" they replied flatly  
"Don't tell me your still mad"  
"Oh no, of coarse we're not still mad, you only drove away one of our best friends" Miroku said  
"We're perfectly fine with you and Kikyo together" Sango said  
"The fact that i'll never see Kagome again dosn't bother me one bit" Shippo said 

Inuyasha got annoyed  
"Damnit! stop being like that!" he yelled  
Finally Sango shot Inuyasha a glare and he tensed up a bit at the sudden reaction  
"Inuyasha...does Kikyo really mean that much more to you than Kagome does, is she really nothing more than dirt to you?" Sango asked  
For once in his life, Inuyasha was speechless  
"Would it really not bother you at all to never see Kagome again? Are you really that heartless?" she continued  
Silence overcame the room as Inuyasha thought.  
"...i...i want Kagome...but...i can't leave Kikyo" Inuyasha said  
"Inuyasha...you can't have both, if you choose Kagome then kill Kikyo so that you will never repeat what has happened but if you choose Kikyo then...well...we'll see what happens" Sango said

* * *

As morning came the sun peered through the window casting shadows everywhere, Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she looked around the room, suddenly she was aware of the unnatural warmth that surrounded her but being in the tired state she was, didn't bother to see where it came from, but it felt nice. Kagome snuggled closer to the warmth, suddenly a hand that she had not noticed before tightened around her waist, Kagome flipped sides so that she was facing the warmth, there was Sesshomaru, sleeping, Kagome looked at his delecate features that she probibly never would have been able to look at if he were awake, she traced the lines along his cheeks and the crecent moon on his forehead. Sessomaru's eyes slowly opened as he stared at Kagome with a slight smile on his face, Kagome blushed. 

"G...gomenasai" she said quietly  
"What are you apologizing for?" Sesshomaru asked  
"I don't know"

Sesshomaru gave out a slight laugh and flipped his feet over the side of the bed and used his arms to pus himself up off, so he was standing. Kagome did the same, she then realized that she had slept in her school uniform and that it was incredibly dirty, Sesshomaru looked at her and realized that she needed more clothing.

"I'll have the maids bring up some outfits for you"  
Kagome looked up "What? really? thank you so much, i'll have to clean this later"  
"No, need, i'll have the maids do it"  
"No, i couldn't have them do that"  
"It's why they're here, you'd be taking away their jobs if you did the things they were supposed to"

Kagome looked down at the floor, all her life she'd done things for herself, no one had ever done things for her so she was reluctant to let the maids do the stuff she was used to. But she never though that she'd be taking someone's job away by doing that.  
"ok" she agreed, Sesshomaru smiled and huged Kagome, she looked shocked that he would hug her in such a filthy state, she probibly reeked too and with his enhanced smell she figured that he'd want to stay miles away from her.  
"Don't worry you don't smell that bad" Sesshomaru said  
Kagome looked up "Since when could you read minds?"  
"Since never but i can read expressions, yours are especially easy to read" Sesshomaru smiled down at her and planted a kiss on her forehead "Go get washed up, i'll have the maids bring up something for you to eat"  
Kagome nodded as she watched Sesshomaru walk out of the room, she stood there in shock, Sesshomau had kissed her twice, not once; twice, she thought he was on drugs.

As Kagome entered the bathroom she smiled, it was huge, there was a large tub with a toilet-like thing over in the corner, a draind was placed in the center of the room and the floor was tiled. flowered designs covered the wall and it was beautiful, she walked over to the tub and began running hot water. Once the tub was filled, she stripped herself of her clothing and stepped in, Kagome gave out a sigh as she settled herself in, it felt like heaven being there, the water felt so nice and she didn't feel dirty anymore. after about an hour of lazing around in the bath she looked at her hands, her fingers pruned so she got out and wrapped herself in a towel then stepped back into the room, she saw a priestess outfit laying on the bed along with a bowl of rice, with some spring onions in it with a peach next to the bowl on a tray. Kagome smiled as she dried herself off and put on the Priestess outfit , she took the bowl of rice and sat on the bed and began eating, once she was done she took the peach and bit into it, it was the finest tasting peach she'd ever eaten, but knowing how Sesshomaru was a lord she figured he's get the finest of everything, even her outfit felt like the softest cotton she's ever felt.

* * *

"Inuyasha darling, where are you?" Kikyo cooed trying to make him come out from wherever he was hiding "Inuyasha dear" 

Inuyasha covered his ears, he didn't want to see or hear Kikyo right now, he was having enough problems as it was, his friends were mad at him, Kagome had left him, all he had was Kikyo who seemed so dull nowadays, sure, he loved her and all, but things just weren't as they used to be. He missed Kagome's smile, he warmth he used to feel whenever she was around, things were so upbeat, so alive, so...wonderful. Finally he realized, he'd wanted Kagome back,he wanted her for himself but he only had one problem, what if she didn't want him anymore? What if she would never forgive him for what he'd done to her. The though made him shiver but he was determined to get her back.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha said softly jumping down from the tree, Kikyo turned around and smiled, she walked over toward Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his neck  
"My love" she cooed moving closer so their bodies molded together, gods how good it felt to have Kikyo's body pressed up against his own, how he wanted to take her right there on the grass but he had made his decision. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kikyo's waist and Kissed her, his tounge exploring every inch of her mouth, a battle raged as Kikyo moanedand her hands began to slide down his body, just as Kikyo was beginning to untie his sash he quickly pulled out his Tetsuiga.

"Inuyasha darling...why?"  
"Because...you are nothing buta rotting corpse, i'd much rather have Kagome" Inuyasha said rasing his sword and slaming it back down yelling "Kaze no Kizu!"

Kikyo dicintegated into nothing and Inuyasha walked over to the spot where moments ago, Kikyo stood, he bent down and picked up a piece of cloth that was torn and stuffed it into his haori, something to remember Kikyo by. Inuyasha walked into the hut where Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede all sat around a fire.

"Well hello Inuyasha where be that old sister of mine?" Kaede said

Inuyasha sat down, sighed and looked at the floor, a sad expression covered his face

"I killed her"  
"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed  
"I killed her, you said that if i chose Kagome over Kikyo, i would have to kill her so that history wouldn't repeat itself" Inuyasha said

Everyone stared at each other with worried looks and sighed

"We like the decision you've made Inuyasha" Miroku said  
"But...we don't know where Kagome is..we don't even know if she's alive or dead" Sango said

Inuyasha's eyes widened, no, he couldn't bear the thought of not having Kagome around anymore...but he was still worried as to wheither or not Kagome would take him back, he would be fine, as long as Kagome was safe.

* * *

**Cho-Chan:...wow...talk about not having updated in a while! xD haha well anyways i hope this chapter was longer and i hope i will be able to update more often than before it's just...well..i'm really hung up over this guy i've been litterally in love with for about a year now and i just started being his friend soon after 9th grade started...and well...he likes me and two other girls but i heard from my friend Abby that he likes me more than the other girl Krista, but i'm not so sure about the other girl Hannah. But it's obvyous that he likes me because he's held my hand, put his arm around my waist, put his arm around me in general, let me lay my head on his shoulder and he's laid his head on my shoulder...i don't think he would do that if he hated me...gods..Anthony is so complicated haha! but i won't give up because i love Anthony a LOT more than those other two girls **

**oh!**

**and**

**please send me reviews i'd love to hear what you think and ideas you might like for me to add,**

**BUT!**

**i can't garuntee that i will 100 percent add them into the story but i might use something similar to it  
haha  
well  
talk to you all later  
Bye Bye!**


End file.
